Amnesia High
by charringSerpent
Summary: The cast of pewdiepie at high school.
1. New Girl

My name is Mara svart djävul (jevul). I am an onyx statue with piercing red eyes. I am 15 years old and I am a major tomboy. I have just moved to Amnesia and will be attending high school as a sophomore.

When I was walking through the front doors of my new school I noticed some boys standing off to the side. The one that stood out the most had light purple hair with pig ear sticking out, cuts all over his body and a pig tail. He would not stop staring at me. I got very uncomfortable and started walking faster. I got my books out of my locker and shoved them in my bag. When I shut my locker the same boy as before was standing behind it. He was just standing there smirking at me.

"Hey there beautiful, I haven't seen you around here before" he said still smirking

"I'm new here, my name is Mara" I said a little nervous

"What a pretty name" he said with slight lustfulness.

He then pushed me up against the lockers knocking my backpack to the floor scattering its contents and started to lean in. I looked at him with terror too shocked to do anything then I heard someone yell in a thick french accent,

"HEY PIG "

He turned around to see who it was. I stood there with my jaw dropping. I closed my mouth and started to blush. He was a golden statue with bright sliver eyes and dirty blonde hair. He looked to be about 16.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE OR I WILL MAKE YOU"

He took a golden sword out of his belt and held it up to the kid's throat. The purple haired boy looked at him with anger. He pushed down his sword and walked away.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he put away the sword.

"Yeah he just scared me a little" I said still blushing

"That's piggeh, He's the school pervert" he said as he helped me pick up my stuff off the floor

"What's your name? Mine is Stephano"

" Mara"

"Well nice to meet you Mara"

"Likewise" we both stood up.

"Here you are" he said handing me my books.

"Thanks" I say while slinging my bag over my shoulder. The momentum of it threw me off though and i stated to fall over when Stephano chaught me.

"Maybe I should carry that for you" I just blushed and nodded.

"What is your first class?"

"History with Mr. Kjellberg"

"He's my first class too"

"Cool"

"Shall we get going" he asked smiling.

I smiled back "We shall".


	2. Stephano?

When we walked through the door of Mr. Kjellberg's class we heard,

"Hey bro", Stephano looked over to a sliver statue with gold eyes and silvery white hair.

"Hey Gonzalez" said Stephano.

He turned to me and said,

"Mara this is my brother Gonzalez. He's a sophomore like you."

"Hello nice to meet you" he held out his hand and smiled.

"Hello nice to meet you too" I smiled back and shook his hand. He lifted my hand up to his mouth and kissed it and I blushed. I couldn't tell but I think I heard Stephano growl.

"Alright class take your seats" Mr. Kjellberg said as he walked into the room.

I didn't know where to go because of the mad scramble that everyone made getting to their seat. I was looking around for Stephano when someone yanked my arm and pulled me into a chair.

"Thanks Stephano"

"You're welcome" he smiled and we turned to the front of the classroom.

In the middle of class Mr. Kjellberg got a phone call and he walked out the door telling us to chat amongst ourselves.

Stephano took out his schedule.

"Mara can I see your schedule for a sec?"

"Yeah Sure" I took the crumpled piece of paper out of my bag and handed it to him.

"Well it looks like we have art, history, science and gym together." He said handing me back my schedule.

"And you have math with my brother"

I turned to look over at Gonzalez who sits across the room but he was now standing right next to my chair. I did not know he moved so I jumped backwards and fell into Stephano who caught me but feel out of his chair as well. We both fell to the ground. We started laughing and I looked down at him. He was blushing a lot but I was too. He smiled at me warmly. I blushed even harder and got up.

"Sorry did I scare you? My bad." Gonzalez said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and laughing.

"No biggy"I said smiling

Mr. Kjellberg walked back in the room.

"Sorry class I have to go my girlfriend is sick and needs me to pick her up from work so I'm sending you to the courtyard for the rest of the period"

The whole class cheered and ran out the door leaving me and Stephano behind.

"Where's the courtyard?" I asked packing up my stuff.

"I'll show you where it is" Stephano said smiling.

"Ok" we both stood up and walked out the door.

~2 min time warp~

As we were walking out into the courtyard Stephano took my hand. I felt myself blush hard. We walked over to his brother and his friends who looked at me and then Stephano and then our entwined fingers. Then they all looked at us smirking.

"Hey Stephano" one boy said. He had a hood with a strange design halfway over his face.

"Yeah Martin?"

"Who's that ya got there?"

"I'm Mara nice to meet you" I smiled

"So are you and him…" he was cut off by Stephano who said,

"We'll be right back" he pulled me over to a kid who's was sitting against a tree with a book.

"Charlie" the kid looked up from his book

"Hello Stephano and…"

I filled in "Mara"

"Hello Mara I'm Charlie nice to meet you" he smiled

"Likewise" I smiled back

"Can you stay here for a minute? I have to go talk with Gonzalez and his friends"

"Sure" I said letting go of his hand and sitting down next to Charlie. After he was gone Charlie asked,

"So are you and him a thing"

"I don't know if he's just being really nice or if he likes me". I turned to him

"Do you think he likes me?" Charlie closed his book and looked at me.

"I have known Stephano for years and he has never looked at a girl like he looks at you" I blushed.

'You really think he likes me?"

"I am absolutely positive". There was a slight pause.

"Do you like him back?"

I blushed and said, "Phsst what? Where would you get an idea like that?"

He smirked "I'm gonna take that as a yes" we both started laughing and Stephano came back over.

"Hey Mara come on the bells gonna ring any minute and we have to go to gym"

"Ok. It was nice talking to you Charlie"

"You too. See ya later"

"Bye" Stephano took my hand again.

We didn't even make it to the door when we were stopped by Piggeh…


	3. New Ability

**"-means talking**

**'-means thoughts**

We stopped in our tracks. I immedinatly tensed up. Stephano unsheathed his sowrd and stood in front of me defensively. He didn't let go of my hand.

"If you make a move I will kill you" Stephano said menacingly

"Relax I won't touch her. I just want to talk to you"

'Uh oh don't do it Stephano. Please don't leave me alone' I thought. Then something strange happened. I could hear Stephano answer me _in my mind_.

'Don't worry I won't go. I sense it's a trap.'

'Good' I let out a relived sigh. Piggeh started to move closer so Stephano hit him on the head with the butt of his sword. Piggeh collapsed to the ground holding his head.

"Run" Stephano said and we ran for the gym.

~Warp 2 min~

We collapsed on the floor gasping for air.

"I…didn't know…. You had the…. Telepathy ability." Stephano said between gasps

"I…didn't know… either"

"It's very rare…. in statues" he said

"So I have… an …. ability?"

"It seems so"

"I thought I was born without one…" my face turned into a big happy grin

"Stephano, I have ability" I exclaimed happily. I jumped at Stephano wrapping my arm around his neck hugging him. He hesitated for a moment but then wrapped his arms around my middle.

"I'm so happy for you" he said sweetly. He hugged me tighter and I blushed a little. We heard the bell ring and we walked to the locker rooms hand in hand. He came out wearing a light blue tang top that showed of his muscles, a navy blue hoddie and dark blue shorts. I came out wearing a red shirt and shorts.

'Wow she looks amazing' I heard him think. I thought back,

'Thanks'. He then remembered that I had telepathy. He started blushing and stuttering.

"I uh I-I um…"

"Dude don't stress about it" I said smiling sweetly

"Ok" he said and offered his hand. I took it and we walked to the gym.

When we got in the gym we saw nets and rackets.

"I guess where playing badmitton" he said

"I've never played before" I said

"I'll show you how to play" he walked over to a net and grabbed a racket. He dropped the birdy and hit it over the net and it hit the ground.

"All you gotta do is hit it back" he said smiling

"Alright" I walked over picked up a racket and we started to play.

About 20 minutes into playing I lunged for the birdie but tripped and my face slammed into the floor. My nose started bleeding.

"OH MY GOOD ARE YOU OK!" Stephano yelled. He ran over to me. He helped me up and took off his hoddie and held it up to my nose to help stop the bleeding. He helped me walk to the nurse.

~time warp 3 min~

"Alright you should be ok. It isn't broken" the nurse said

'Thank god I thought you broke it' I heard Stephano think.

'No I'm fine' I thought back. He let out a relived sigh. He held out his hand and I took it.

*time warp 7 min*

We were walking out of the changing rooms when I realized that I had ruined his hoddie.

"Sorry about your sweatshirt"

"Don't worry about it. That was Gonzalez's." He said with a smirk.

"You are one mean older brother" I said punching his arm playfully

Just then we heard the emergency bell.

"We are sorry to inform you that there has been a gas leak and school will end early and will not reopen until tomorrow. Have a nice day. "We heard the whole school cheer. Stephano walked me to my locker and helped me with my books. He carried both our backpacks.

"So what now?" I asked

"We could go back to my house and hang for a bit."

"Sounds good to me"

"Alright then let's go" he said taking my hand. We walked out of the building and into the parking lot.


	4. New Found Love

**Authors note~**

**I need to know what sport you think would be perfect for Stephano.**

We walked outside and stopped in front of a shiny gold mustang with a silver stripe.

"Wow is this yours?" I asked

"Yup" he answered back

"Cool" I said in awe

"Hop in" he said. I jumped in the passenger seat and threw my backpack in the back seat. He did the same.

"Now we just wait for Gonza…" he started to say but was cut off by his brother,

"Dude she's in my seat"

"Just sit in the back" Stephano said through gritted teeth

"But…"

'JUST SIT IN THE BACK' I thought into his head. He jumped and winced. He looked at me a little shocked. I just smiled at him innocently. Stephano realized what had happened after a moment of confution and was trying to hold back a laugh. Gonzalez climbed into the back seat shaking his head.

"I owe you one" stephano wispered. I smiled at him. He smiled back and started the car.

*time warp 15 min*

We pulled into his driveway and he parked the car. We looked back at Gonzalez. He was fast asleep. I looked at Stephano and he looked at me. We both got a devious smile. We just had the same idea. I turned to Gonzalez and screamed in his head,

"WAKE UP!" He woke up with a jolt screaming. We looked at him like we had no clue what happened. He got out of the car mumbling something. As soon as he was out of earshot we started laughing.

"That was so funny" said Stephano

"Totally" I said. When the laughter died down Stephano said,

"You know what I think you deserve something special for all you've been through today" he said

"You don't have to do anything for me" I said

"No I insist"

"Okay then". He started the car back up and we were off again.

He parked the car on the side of the street and we got out. We were at a beautiful meadow with a lake and a playground. I breathed in the fresh air.

"Come with me" Stephano said

"Okay" I walked over to him. Instead of taking my hand like he normally does he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all" I said. I put my arm around his waist and we started walking.

We stopped at the lake and sat on a bench. Stephano turned to me and said,

"I have something to tell you but I don't think I can say it."

"That's ok just think it and pretend im not here"

'Alright, well... I like you alot' a blush creped upon his golden face.

I was shocked for a moment but said,

"I like you a lot too"

"Really" he asked happily

"Really" I said smiling. He pulled me into passionate kiss.

What we didn't see was a purple haired boy hidding behind a tree. Anger filling his vein.


	5. Author's Note

**I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I had a lot of homework to do the last couple months and I have a DBQ to finish. I am aiming to get a chapter up tomorrow but I can't make any guarantees I'm sorry.**


End file.
